The Love Triangle
by BloodAngel14
Summary: Ok, its about Kagome being in a love triangle between Inuyasha and Koga. They keep asking her which one she will pick and when she does what will happen to the one that gets his heart broken?


Chapter 1

There is this girl named Kagome and she is the hottest girl in school. She hangs out with the hottest guys in school. Their names are Inuyasha and Koga. All the girls fall at the guys' feet. All the guys would fall at Kagome's feet. Inuyasha, Kagome and Koga didn't care if they were the hottest people in school they all thought of themselves as normal best friends. One day when Kagome was in class she got a note saying "meet me at the gym after school." She did what the note said and she went to the gym. When Kagome got to the gym she saw Koga there. She walked to Koga and asked him what he was doing there.

"Koga what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm waiting for you." Kagome looked at Koga in a funny way.

"You were the one who sent me this note?" She took the note out of her pocket and showed Koga the note. He looked at the note and nodded. Then he started to walk closer to her but Kagome started to walk back.

"What are you doing Koga?" He didn't say anything but than he ran to Kagome put her in his arms and started to kiss her. It was all to fast for her to stop him. She pushes him away and she looks at him all confused.

"Ummm…. Koga……." she started.

"What, did I do something wrong?"

"Ummm… Koga I thought that we were just friends?"

"I know but I want to be more than friends." Right after Koga said that Inuyasha came up to them but he didn't see or listen to what Kagome and Koga said or did. "Hey you guys we were supposed to meet after school so we could get a bite to eat what happened?"

"How did you know that we were going to be here?" asked Kagome.

"I asked one of your friends and they said that you would be in the gym."

"Did you ask why?" she asked worried.

"No. Why?" he asked.

"No reason," said Koga and Kagome together."

"Ok then. "Let's go get something to eat," said Inuyasha.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The next day at school Kagome was in math class when she got a note. She didn't know who it was from so she read it. It said "meet me after school in the school's garden." So once again she did what the note said and went to school's garden. When she got there she saw someone. Who do you think it is? If you said Inuyasha you are right. She walked over to him and asked him what he was doing there.

"Inuyasha what are you doing here?"

"Oh hey, Kagome I was just waiting for you." She looked at him with a weird look on her face.

"Wait you are the one who gave me this note!?"

"Well Yeah."

"Ummm…so why did you tell me to come here?"

"Because I wanted to do this." He gently put her in his arms and started to kiss her gently. She pushed him and looked at him with a scared face.

"Inu…yasha why did you do that? I thought that we were just friends."

"But I like you more than just a friend."

"You sound just like Koga when he…" She could finish her sentence because she didn't want to hurt Inuyasha's feelings.

"What were you going to say!?"

"Nothing…" she lied.

"Where you going to say that Koga kissed you!?"

"I…ummm…I……" she started.

"He did kiss you!" He grabbed her by the wrist and went to go look for Koga. When he found him he started to walk towards him.

"Koga!" Inuyasha said. Koga looked behind him and saw Inuyasha pulling Kagome towards him.

"Inuyasha why are you pulling Kagome by her wrists!?" He said nothing and let Kagome go so that he could go talk to Koga.

"Why did you kiss Kagome, Koga?!" he yelled.

"Because she is my girlfriend, Inuyasha."

"She is not your girlfriend Koga!" While the 2 argued Kagome ran to the school's garden to get her stuff and go home.

The next day was the worst day of Kagome's life. People were saying that she was 2-timing the hottest guys in school. In her classes she couldn't focus on any of her work because she was thinking about what she was going to do with Koga and Inuyasha. In her history class she got a note from someone but didn't know who it was from. She opened the note and it said "meet us after school in front of the school." When she was done reading it she knew it was from Inuyasha and Koga. So she wasn't going to meet them after school. They knew that she wasn't going to come so they decided to surprise her at her house. After school was over Kagome started to walk home. Koga and Inuyasha got ahead of her so they could hide inside of her house. When the guys got to her house they told her mom that they had a project to do for school and that they were going to do it at her house. So Kagome's mom let them in and they went up the stairs. When Kagome got home her mom didn't see her so that meant that Kagome didn't know that Inuyasha and Koga were in the house. When she got to her room she just went to her bed and laid down face down. Then she heard her door slam and she got up to see who it was and Inuyasha and Koga were standing there looking at her.

"Koga, Inuyasha what are you doing here?!"

"We came here to see who is going to be your boyfriend Kagome." said Koga

"Was I supposed to make a choice today?"

"You're telling us that you haven't made a choice yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well….I …."

"You have to make up your mind or you will not have either of us as boyfriends or friends," said Inuyasha.

"I can't make a choice because if I chose one of you what will happen to the other one?"

None of the guys said anything to answer Kagome's question they just stood there in silence. After the long silence Kagome said something.

"So are you going to answer?"

The guys thought about it than Koga spoke up. "If you chose one of us the other guy can never be your friend because the boyfriend and the friend would always get into arguments."

"I agree with you Koga," said Inuyasha.

"But…but that isn't fair to me you guys."

"That's why you have to chose wisely," said Koga.

"Just to let you know you should choose me and not Koga because I will always treat you right and always be there for you."

"No Kagome you should choose me because I will always be there for you and treat you better."

"I, I, I can't do this!" Kagome screamed. She pushed the guys to the side and ran out of her house to go to a friend's house.

Kagome ran all the way to her friend's house. Her friend's name is Sango. When she got to Sango's house she started to knock on her door. Sango's mom opened the door.

"Hey Mrs. L how are you?"

"I'm fine Kagome, how are you?"

"I'm fine. Is Sango here?"

"Yes she is. Did you come to talk to her?"

"Yeah."

"Ok come on in." So Kagome went into the house.

"Sango, Kagome is here!"

"Ok mom!" Sango came running down the stairs almost tripping on her on foot.

"Hey Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about something." Kagome went upstairs with Sango so they can talk in private in her room.

"So what's the matter Kagome?"

"You've heard that Inuyasha and Koga are fighting over me right?"

"Yeah I heard that from some girls."

"They said that I had to choose between them and that the other guy could never be my friend ever again."

"And they both agreed to that?"

"Yeah they did." Kagome said that like she was going to cry.

"Kagome don't cry. Look who have you known longer?"

"Well…I've known Koga since pre-school and Inuyasha since first grade. But I can't break one of my best friends' hearts."

"I know but you have to choose someone."

"Sango I just can't do it. There is just too much at risk."

"Well Kagome I agree with you that you can't have them both as your boyfriend."

"Well your right. Sango this is a real problem that I have don't I?"

"Yes you do Kagome."

"You know what Sango?"

"What?"

"I'm going down there to tell them that I've made up my mind." So than she leaves Sango's house and starts to run home as she running home she trips of something and breaks her leg. While she was at Sango's house Inuyasha and Koga were looking for her. Inuyasha and Koga were walking on Sango's street and Koga saw Kagome on the ground so he told Inuyasha and they ran up to her.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Huh?" she said in pain.

"Kagome are you ok?" asked Koga.

"I think I broke my leg."

"It's going to be all right. We're going to take you to go see a doctor." Then Koga picked her up gently and started to walk to the hospital.

"Hey can we see a doctor. She broke her leg." Koga said to a nurse.

"Ok, I will get the doctor right now." She got the doctor and told him about Kagome.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Miroku and I will be treating you. Just show me the leg that she broke."

Koga put Kagome on the table and showed the doctor which leg she broke.

"Did this happen today?"

"Yes doctor." said Kagome.

"Ok. Just wait here while I get the supplies for the cast." Dr. Miroku left and came back with supplies.

"Kagome this will not hurt at all, ok."

"Ok." She said. Inuyasha and Koga just stared at how Dr. Miroku made the cast.

"Done, you will not be able to walk on this leg for at least 6 weeks. I'm going to get a wheelchair for you." With that said he walked out the door and in 10 minutes he came back and helped Kagome in the wheelchair. Dr. Miroku gave Inuyasha and Koga directions for Kagome. After that they started to walk back to Kagome's house and wondered what Kagome's mom was going to say. When they got to her house her mom was surprised to see her daughter in a wheelchair.

"Kagome what happened?"

"I had an accident. Don't worry I'll be fine." Inuyasha and Koga took Kagome out of the wheelchair and started to walk up the stairs carefully. When they got to her room they both put Kagome in bed so she can sleep. Inuyasha and Koga never left her side. When Kagome woke up she saw Inuyasha and Koga sleeping at her feet.

"Koga…Inuyasha…."

They woke up. "Kagome you're awake. How do you feel?" said Inuyasha and Koga.

"I feel fine. Why are you guys still here?"

"We wanted to make sure that you were going to be alright." said Inuyasha.

"Why didn't you guys just go home and called me to see if I was ok?"

"Both of us would have felt better if we stayed with you." said Koga. Nothing was said after that.

"Hey Kagome are you hungry?" said Inuyasha.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"So I can get some food for us." He stood up and walked downstairs. After he went downstairs silence filled the room. Koga looked around the room trying to think of something to say. Kagome was just watching him wondering what he was going to say.

"So…uh…Kagome have you made up your mind about which one of us you're going to pick?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Well…" she started, "no…not exactly…"

"Oh I see," he said sadly. He got up and sat down at her side. He looked at her and she looked at him. They seemed to be in a trance. Kagome wanted to look away but she couldn't. She wouldn't. She got lost in his ocean blue eyes. Then his head started to lean in and she found herself leaning in as well. And before you knew it they kissed. She was wondering why she didn't pull away or something. He thought that she would push him away or at least scream at him…but she didn't. She kissed him back. Then Inuyasha came back in.

"Hey I got us…." He trailed off. He stood in the doorway in shock. "What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled.


End file.
